


You only push me away. Let me help.

by IerDePier



Series: Prompts and shorts [1]
Category: Septic egos, jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IerDePier/pseuds/IerDePier
Summary: Henrik is overworked and stressed from taking care of Jack while also recuperating from being tortured by Anti for months. He hasn’t talked to anyone about what happened to him. Perhaps he’s been using Jack’s care as an excuse to avoid his brothers.





	You only push me away. Let me help.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from a prompt I got on Tumblr, and I thought I'd publish it here too.

Henrik really hasn’t been himself ever since he returned. He spends most of his time taking care of Jack, he has barely talked to his brothers _at all_ , let alone opened up about what happened to him while he was gone. The brothers worry about him, and have decided that Jackie should go talk to him. And so Jackie finds himself silently standing in the doorway of Jack’s room. Henrik is standing by Jack’s bedside, clipboard in hand. He isn’t really doing anything, he just stands there, fumbling with his pen, eyes locked onto infinity.

“Ding dong” Jackie says while knocking on the doorpost.

Henrik turns around rapidly, “Oh, hi Jackie. What are you doing here? Are you coming to talk to Jack? While it isn’t scientifically proven, I do like to think comatose patients listen when their loved ones talk to them.”

Jackie puts a hand on Henrik’s upper arm, “I’ve actually come here to talk to you, Hen.”

He lays the clipboard down onto Jack’s bed, “Oh, how so, is there a problem?”

“Yes. Hen, ever since you’ve returned, you… you’re not the same. You spend all your time in here, with Jack. You don’t even show up for breakfast or dinner!”

Henrik forces out a laugh and slaps Jackie on the shoulder, “Ah, don’t you worry about me, my friend. I’m fine! I’m just looking after our dear Jack here…”

“You’re not fine Hen. You only push me away. Let me help.”

Henrik stops for a second, looking Jackie in the eye. His face slowly drops and Jackie pulls him in for a hug. They hold each other in silence while tears roll down Henrik’s cheeks.

After a couple of minutes, Henrik’s raspy voice breaks the silence.

“I- I don’t want to burden you. It’s already terrible enough that I... and I don’t want all of you to worry about me.”

“We already do.” Jackie breaks the hug, holding Henrik at an arm’s length, hands on his shoulders. Looking into his eyes, he wipes away Henrik’s tears with his sleeve. “Why don’t we head into the kitchen? I’ll ask Marvin to watch over Jack while you take a breather, okay?”

Henrik doesn’t protest as Jackie leads him out of Jack’s room, his head hanging low. He doesn’t even notice when they pass all their brothers, who had been silently listening in on their conversation. Jackie’s eyes lock with Marvin’s for a second, and the magician enters Jack’s room without asking questions, while the other brothers scramble, giving Henrik and Jackie space.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: https://iris-the-asparagus.tumblr.com/  
> Writings page: https://iris-the-asparagus.tumblr.com/writing


End file.
